Through Icy Eyes
by AnimeLuver333
Summary: Some say Draco Malfoy was born bad, while others say he was made that way...
1. Thunderstorms

Disclaimer: Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy are NOT my characters. None of the Harry Potter characters are. However, most of the characters in this ficcy are, in deed, my characters, so please don't use them!   
  
The thunder crashed outside seven-year-old Draco Malfoy's bedroom window. He shuddered, wrapping the thin covers closer around his cold body. A bolt of lightning signaled that this one thunderstorm was far from over.   
  
He sighed, hot tears falling down his pale face. He just wished he could have warmer covers, instead of the thin sheets his mother and father ordered him to use. Why did they hate him so much? He'd never done anything wrong. He did everything they asked him to, whether he wanted to or not. But, he didn't have much of an opinion on anything. Nothing he said mattered to his parents, and that was how it had always been. An abusive family. That's the environment Draco had grown up in. And that isn't what he wanted at all.  
  
He wanted a family. A real family, one who would care for him and treat him like a human being. But did he have that? No. All he had was a father who only cared about his work and a mother who was nearly always drunk and beating him until he could barely breath. But she didn't really mean to, did she? After all, she was always drunk. Always. It seemed as though that was her life, instead of this terrible family she had raised.  
  
Only time would tell if things would change. But they probably wouldn't. Nothing ever went right for Draco Malfoy. Sure, he had a few friends around the neighborhood, but those were the only people he was allowed to associate with. His own kind. But he wanted to meet some muggles, he didn't want to limit himself to just one kind of wizarding blood. That's what his father wanted. Lucius Malfoy didn't want his only son turning bad, as he said, and befriending muggle children. Draco, on the other hand, didn't see a problem with him, and neither did his friends or their families. Oh how he desired to have the life of his friends...  
  
"I wish I had a loving family..." he whispered into the night, a thunder crash and a lightning bolt following his quiet words. He sighed once again, finally falling asleep. 


	2. Running

"Draco! Wake up now before I come up there myself!" Draco groaned as his father's voice echoed through his ears. He got out of bed, careful not to step too hard on the floor. His feet were bandaged up from his mother's beatings, and he couldn't afford to injure them further. That wasn't what he needed at this point of his life.  
  
He gingerly walked down the stairs, only to see his father, mother, and two uncles seated around the table. He winced at the sight of his two uncles, Erik Malfoy and Joel Black. He'd never liked either of them. The only thing they'd ever done for him was to tell his parents about every single thing he did wrong while they babysat him. He hated them. Hated their guts. Almost as much as he hated his parents, but not exactly.  
  
Erik jerked his head towards Draco as he limped into the room. "You still keeping that boy?" he said in his deep, low voice. Lucius and Narcissa nodded, their eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of their son. Why on earth did they hate him so much? Was it because he was born? Was that it? If it was, then Draco would much rather die than live a life like this one.  
  
"Draco, tell me, what are you good for?" Joel asked, smirking at the small seven-year-old. Draco said nothing. He didn't want to talk for his pathetic excuse for an uncle. Ever. It wasn't even on his list of priorities. Joel's eyes narrowed.  
  
He stood up from the table, slapping Draco hard across the face. Draco staggered back, touching his hand to the red mark on his face. No one else made any motion, as if this were just some normal routine they usually did. And, truth be told, it was. It was all too normal, and the exact thing Draco hated.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything," Draco said coolly, turning around and trying to walk out of the room. That was a big mistake. Joel grabbed him by the waist, causing Draco to scream and kick him. Lucius, Narcissa, and Erik were laughing by this time as they watched Draco struggle to get out of his uncle's arms. Draco just wanted to get out of that house and go across the street to his friends' house. And that's exactly what he planned on doing.  
  
Draco bit Joel hard on the hand, causing him to yelp and drop Draco head-first onto the floor. Even though that hurt extremely bad, Draco quickly pushed himself off of the floor, running out the door and across the street before anyone could stop him. He was safe for now. 


	3. New Possibilty

Thanks for reviewing! I know the chapters are kind of short, and I've been trying to make them longer... they will get longer though, don't worry!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well... the Franboises will surely take me in, won't they?" Draco said to himself as he sat down on the corner of the street. It wasn't exactly a nice day outside. It was drizzling slightly out, and their was no sign of sunlight anywhere. But, Draco would much rather be outside in terrible weather than live with his so-called family. And he was one hundred percent sure that his friends' family would give him hospitality. They had done so before, so why would now be any different?  
  
With his hopes set slightly higher, Draco limped across the street to his friends' house. Well, manor to be more precise. Theirs was the biggest manor on the block, and his friends both knew it.  
  
And it seemed as though they could sense his arrival. Either that, or, they had been watching him from the bedroom window. For the next thing Draco knew, he was literally being attacked, in a good way, by two of his friends, Samantha and Pierre Franboise.  
  
Samantha and Pierre were twins, although they didn't look the part. While Samantha had light brown hair, Pierre had blonde hair. And while Samantha's eyes were pure blue, Pierre's were a blue-green color. But, they were twins nonetheless, and Draco wouldn't want them any other way.  
  
And besides, how many French families did you meet in England? Samantha and Pierre had moved from Paris, France to England when Draco was only three years old, and then they didn't know a single word of English. It hadn't been easy, those first few months, but in time, Samantha, Draco, and Pierre had become extremely close friends. And Samantha had become obsessed with "glomping" Draco, as she called it, just to make him feel better. And it did work, and he was thankful to have her as a friend. Sure, she was the most sarcastic person he knew, but he didn't want to change anything about seven-year-old Samantha Franboise. And the same for Pierre, though Pierre was the "rebel" twin, always getting into trouble by the police even though he was only seven. But that was his problem, not Draco's.Draco had many other problems himself to worry about.  
  
"Draco! Are you okay? What happened?" Samantha asked after she finished her usual glomping while Pierre watched with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
Draco sighed. "I'm not fine. And it was bad. Really bad." Samantha's smile was wiped from her face as she noticed the cuts and bruises on his face, and the bandages almost all over his body. What a sight he must have been.   
  
"Draco, you have to tell our parents," Pierre said, flicking a small piece of paper across the street. Draco shuddered at the thought of having to tell an adult about his current situation. He wasn't really in the mood to be questioned, and all he really wanted to do was sleep in a warm bed, and have a nice, hot meal...  
  
"Or... you could stay with us for awhile. How about it?" Samantha asked, her imaginitive mind already getting to work. Draco smiled at her kindess. They'd always been a great team, just the three of them; Draco, with his intelligence, Samantha, with her pure talent and appreciation for nature and beauty, and Pierre, with his creative mind. Even though from looking at them you'd think they'd never get along, it was the exact opposite. Maybe they really would adopt Draco. Though, that wasn't likely, for the Franboises already had 12 kids including Samantha and Pierre. He'd probably just be a new problem for their family to face.   
  
Draco just nodded. He didn't really know what to say; there wasn't all that much to say. But Samantha and Pierre looked thrilled at the fact that their best friend would be living with them, even if it was probably going to be temporary. After all, Draco had attempted to run away countless times before, but everytime he'd been coaxed back by his mother or father. But not this time. 


	4. Meeting Mrs Franboise

Alright, this chapter will be long... I swear!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm sure our parents will love to 'ave you stay..." Samantha said as she, Pierre, and Draco walked up the long driveway to their manor. His stomach was tied up in knots, or at least that's how it felt. Draco felt as though he wasn't ready to tell anyone about his abusive parents, even if it was the parents of his two best friends. Well, it was now or never. And never seemed like a better plan, but Draco didn't want to tell anyone that.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, your family is already big as it is..." Draco said nervously.   
  
Samantha shook her head. "No, it will be fine. Our parents love kids, zat is why zey had so many of us!" Pierre nodded in agreement to his sister, and Draco felt a bit more relieved. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard to do after all. Unless Samantha and Pierre's parents turned out to be ex-convicts or murderers. But that wasn't too likely. He probably wouldn't even be friends with them if that were true. Boy, Draco sure could have an overactive imagination sometimes.  
  
"Okay, well, if you're sure, I'll stay for awhile," Draco said as Pierre opened the door, allowing the three of them to step inside.  
  
Draco had never been inside the Franboise manor before. It was HUGE; crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, class floor tiles, golden door handles, the works. He wished just his room would look how their entrance hall did. It was all to good to be true.   
  
"Mom, Dad, Draco has somezing to tell you!" Samantha shouted up the large, polished staircase. Draco figured that was where Mr. and Mrs. Franboise were.   
  
A few seconds later, a rather pretty woman with dark blonde hair walked down the stairs. Draco figured that was Mrs. Franboise, the therapist of the family, but he wasn't so sure. It could have been one of Samantha and Pierre's older sisters.But, judging from the looks of it, she was the mother figure of the house. And she looked like a much better mother than Draco's ever could be.   
  
"What is wrong, Draco?" Mrs. Franboise asked. Draco said nothing at first. Even though she was a therapist, as he had been told countless times by his friends, it was still extremely uncomfortable telling an adult about what was going on. He didn't want to answer questions, and he certainly didn't want Mrs. Franboise explaining to his parents that their behavior towards him was wrong. He would sure get a beating then.   
  
Draco shifted nervously on his feet. "My parents abuse me." he mumbled, not looking her directly in the eye. But he could tell from the way she sighed she felt bad for him, and Draco was sure she'd seen many situations like his before.   
  
"Do you know why?" she asked, leaning down to see face-to-face with him. Her voice was soft, almost like sugar, and it was kind of childish too. It almost felt as though he was talking to someone his age. Maybe that's why Mrs. Franboise had chosen to be a child's therapist instead of an adult one. It made her so much easier to talk to. And he'd been doubting telling an adult about his family? What had he been so scared of? Now he just felt stupid as he explained every single thing his parents had done to him in the past few years. And Mrs. Franboise listened patiently, and Draco could tell all twelve of her children were listening around the corner, Samantha and Pierre included. Well, that sure made it hard to talk.  
  
"...and my two uncles are just as bad as my mom and dad. I hate them..." Draco said, clenching his fists. Mrs. Franboise sighed, then, noticing her children listening in, told them to go do something useful around the house.  
  
"Draco, hate is such a strong word..." she said. But anyone could tell that Draco didn't care if hate was strong or not. As long as he was away from that family of his, that was all that mattered. 


End file.
